Till next time
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony wants to learn to dance, who's there to help?
1. Chapter 1

The time on the clock said 4: 30 as the hand ticked around the face bringing the second hand closer to the 7. Darry was sitting in his chair reading a book waiting to see when his youngest brother would get home. The Soc's had been laying off for a while, yet he never was going to keep up hope that they would stop.

Hearing the gate, Darry looked up as Pony came in, looking rather frustrated.

"How was school?"

Pony flung his backpack on the ground. "Fine, just reviewed stuff in all my classes so no home work,"

"That's good,"

"Do you know how to dance?" Pony asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What?"

"There is going to be a dance upcoming at school and even though I don't want to go, I realized, I don't know how to dance,"

"What kind of dancing are you talking about?" Darry put his book down and gave his full attention to his younger brother.

Pony's ears went red. "Like uh, dirty dancing," He averted his eyes.

Darry was a little surprised but chuckled lightly. "Yea, you could say that,"

"Ok, well just asking, ok buh bye," He tried to head to his room but was stopped by an arm around his neck from behind.

"Would you like me to teach you some?" Darry said.

"Uh, you don't have to, I mean wouldn't it be kind of weird,"

Darry chuckled right next to Pony's ear, the rush of air making Pony shiver. "It doesn't have to be if we don't make it,"

Pony nodded and Darry slid his arm across Pony's chest, across his back and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," He nodded to his room and started heading there, pulling Pony.

Once they were in his room Darry locked the door and started messing with his records.

Pony sat on Darry's bed, jumping slightly when the first bars of a song he recognized as "Love man" came on.

"Ok, this is a good starting song, has a nice beat," Darry said, walking over to Pony and pulling him up.

"Now bend you knee's a little and," He moved his hips in a circular motion.

Pony's ears got even redder as he tried to imitate Darry.

"Almost, just try this," He said, Moving his hips in a slightly different pattern.

Pony tried, getting closer to the mark this time.

"Good," Darry said and stepped closer putting his hands on Pony's hips leading him, his hips never stopping the movements they were doing.

Pony missed a turn as Darry put one of his legs between his.

"Your going to have to learn to dance with someone else, just relax," He said, throwing Pony's arms around his neck.

After a few more moments, Pony was really starting to get the hang of it. Losing his self in the music, not remembering that he was dancing with his brother, he started getting more into it. Only stopping when the music did and shifted into a softer song.

"Very good," Darry breathed out heavily looking down at Pony and smiling.

Pony tried to smile back but his mouth wouldn't cooperate as he was looking into Darry's eyes.

Leaning up he got more into Darry's face.

"Pony, what are you doing?" He whispered, his hands falling to Pony's hips.

Instead of an answer, he leaned in, his lips nearly touching Darry's. Darry's breathing started coming out in shallow gasps as Pony's lips touched his softly.

"Pony, we shouldn't," But he made no motion to move away from Pony's lips.

Pony flicked his tongue out to wet his lip, it hitting Darry's bottom lip, making the older male suck in a breath.

"Kiss me?" Pony asked innocently, tilting his head slightly.

Darry groaned lightly and pressed his lips to Pony's.

Pony wrapped his arms tighter around Darry's neck and opened his mouth deepening the kiss. Darry moaned lightly as he felt Pony's tongue against his and couldn't help but nudge back against it. Darry pushed Pony back lightly till he was against the bed and laid him down. Moving them up till Pony's head was on his pillows, Darry laid on top of the smaller male, wrapping his arms under him.

Pony wrapped his arm's tighter around Darry's neck as the other male hugged him more snuggly against him.

There was a loud slam that made the two break apart.

"Honey I'm hoooooome," They heard Soda yell out.

"He'll be looking for you," Darry said, kissing Pony once more. "Till next time,"

Till next time indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAAAAAACK

My comp is fixed ^_^ (I'm not going to say that it won't like break down again or anything, but for now its back.

SO ok, I've become obsessed with Dirty Dancing, I've watched it about 8 times in the past 2 days.

Well let's just say Patrick Swayze's hips do something to me when I watch it –wink wink-

AND I got to thinking about the two mixed together, sooooo there ya go.

I don't own anything (if I get my way I will own the special edition of both Dirty dancing, the movie and the CD)

Leave me reviews my lovely's


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy snuck out of Darry's room and into the living room where he flopped on the couch.

"PONYBOY," Soda called out in a singsong voice.

"I'm right here, quit your yellin," Pony yelled into at him.

Soda walked out and looked at him. "You were so not there a minute ago,"

"If you say so,"

Soda sat on the couch next to Pony, looking at him oddly.

"What?" Pony said in an aspirated voice after just half a minute.

"Why are your cheeks all red?"

This statement caused his ears to change color a bit too.

"No reason," He mumbled.

"Liar, now tell me," He wiggled closer to Ponyboy.

"There is no reason, now can we drop it, I'm trying to watch this," Pony said, looking at the tv.

"Uh, Pony?"

"Yea?"

"The TV isn't on,"

"Are you sure?"

Soda sighed, looking at the TV. "See, nothing," When he turned his head back, Pony was up and almost away from the couch.

"You're not getting away that easily," Soda said and grabbed Pony, forcing the other to sit on his lap.

"Let me go damn you," Pony said, squirming.

"Not until, you tell me why you're blushing,"

At that moment Darry walked into the room.

"Darry," They both said at the same time, but Soda slapped his hand over Pony's mouth.

"Make him tell me," Soda commanded.

"Tell you what?" Darry raised an eyebrow.

"Why he was blushing, ow you little punk," Soda yelped after Pony had bit his hand.

"Darry would you mind terribly if I killed your younger brother?" Pony asked, still squirming, Soda still not having let him go yet.

"Well since I have two, its kind of like having a spare," Darry smiled as Soda let out a fake hurt noise and Pony chuckled.

"You two are so mean to me, first Pony's keeping secrets and now you don't care if he kills me fine, take him if you love him so much," Soda pushed Pony off almost making him fall if not for Darry catching him.

"You are such a drama queen," Pony said, as he untangled himself from Darry's arms, his face a shade redder.

"See now you think I'm a woman, well then how about I just go marry Steve at least he loves me," Soda declared, just as said mechanic walked into the house.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to even respond to that," He said looking at Soda who had turned more red than Ponyboy.

"Its all Ponyboy's fault," Soda mumbled.

"How prey tell is it my fault?" Pony chuckled sitting on the other couch as Steve sat next to Soda and Darry sat in his chair.

"Because you show up out of no where, blushing and saying you were in the living room the whole time," Soda said, crossing his arms.

"You know, I think Soda might just need glasses, it's not like the kids easy to miss," Steve said, nudging Soda.

"Well we might just have to make him an appointment, maybe some of those thick tortoise shell glasses," Darry said, tilting his head and looking at Soda.

"What if his eyes get really bad and he has to wear the ones that are as thick as coke bottles," Pony interjected.

"You guys are so mean to me and I will get to the bottom of things, if it's the last thing Dally ever does,"

"What about Dally and what am I doing?" Said blond teen walked through the door, looking at Soda oddly.

"This is just not my night," Soda dropped his head in his hand.

Dally walked past Pony on the couch, ruffling his hair before flopping next to him. "Hey kid, what's he going on about," Nodding towards Soda.

"He's going on about how I was lying,"

"You are," And Soda told Dally about what he was going on about.

"Right, you know if you get those glasses, you might lose your job at the DX since you won't attract as many girls," The rest of the guys in the room started laughing at Soda's face.

"You guys are so mean to me," Soda huffed again.

"Why don't you just say something else to embarrass your self, so someone else can think your crazy," Pony chuckled.

"I am not crazy and if I am, Two-bit will walk through that door with a Pink shirt on," They all looked at the door expectedly.

"See I'm not crazy,"

"Says who?" Johnny walked in, looking around as everyone snickered.

"Not you too, you're supposed to love me," Soda sighed in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I'm so confused," Johnny said, sitting between Pony and Dally.

Dally quietly explained what was going on.

"Aw don't worry Soda, not all glasses are bad looking," Johnny said, which made Pony crack up and lean against him.

Almost no one noticed the flash of something in Darry's eyes at that.

"Sounds like I'm missing one hell of a get together," The door opened and in walked Two-bit.

"Ok, I know it is not cold enough to be wearing your jacket like that," Steve said, motioning to Two-bits leather jacket that was zipped up to his neck.

"Yea, that's because there was a laundry accident," Two-bit rolled his eyes.

"No, please no anything but," But Soda just sighed as Two-bit reveled a pink shirt.

"The gods have spoken," The rest of the gang started laughing Two-bit raised an eyebrow at Soda hitting his head on the couch.

"I'm so lost," Two-bit said, sitting next to Steve.

Steve told him what was going on.

"Glasses, wow what a bummer,"

"You," Hit. "All," Hit. "Hate," Hit. "Me,"

Pony smiled and moved so he was kneeling in front of Soda and hugged him.

"We don't hate you, we love you Sodapop," Pony smiled.

"Yea, yea," But he couldn't help to smile back and hug him all the same.

"Who's hungry?" Darry asked, standing up quickly, his hand clenched in his pocket.

There was a chorus of me's and Darry all but stormed into the kitchen.

"Now what's with him?" Soda asked.

"Sure you're not just seeing things?" Steve jabbed him in the ribs.

Johnny stood and went to ask Darry if he needed help.

"No thanks Johnny cakes, I'm fine," Darry tried to smile, it didn't quite work though.

"Are you ok?" Johnny sat at the table.

"Yea, I'm fine," It didn't sound very convincing to his own ears either.

Dinner was almost ready when Johnny spoke up again.

"Its Ponyboy," Johnny said simply in a low voice, not that any others could hear him anyway.

Darry turned so quick he almost lost his footing. "How…?"

"I see a lot more than most people," He said, tilting his head.

Darry opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a yell from Pony.

"Get off of me,"

Darry looked in the living room to see Pony pinned beneath Soda, his arms pinned by his legs as well.

"Never you are mine all mine, Mwa ha ha ha ha,"

"If I agree will you get OFF ME,"

"Anything for you my love," Soda said in a sickly sweet tone.

Pony rolled his eyes. "I am yours and only yours,"

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," And Soda gave him a big kiss on the cheek and got off him.

Darry just slunk his head back into the kitchen a mad look on his face. Johnny wanted to say something but before he could, Darry yelled that dinner was ready.

All of them grabbed plates and got their food and sat down to eat. Pony looked at Darry a few times in worry but the older male wouldn't even look near him.

"You two clean up, I'm going to lie down," Darry said and left the table.

Soda and Pony looked at each other raising their eyebrows.

Once the rest of the gang were done Two-bit, Dally and Johnny were heading to the Nightly Double. Steve was going to hang around for Soda to be done, so they could go do something as well.

Soda and Pony started the dishes quickly.

"What's wrong with Darry?" Soda asked, washing off the last dish.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Pony said, drying to dish that Soda handed him.

"Just don't get into a fight please?" Soda said, kissing Pony's forehead. "I love you and if you do get into a fight, don't run, please?"

"I love you too and I won't I promise, have fun and I'll see you later,"

"See you," And him and Steve were gone.

Pony took a deep breath and headed to Darry's room.

When he got to the door, he knocked lightly. When he got no answer, he opened it slowly and walked in. Darry was just wearing a pair of pajama's pants and was facing away from him.

"Darry, are you asleep?"

All he got was a shrug.

"Darry, what's the matter?"

Darry just shrugged again. Ponyboy went and kneeled on the bed, his eyes shining slightly with unshed tears facing Darry's back.

"Did I do something wrong?" His lower lips quivered lightly.

Darry rolled over and grabbed Pony pulling him on top of him.

"You love Soda," Darry said simply, lightly holding Pony's waist his eyes dark.

"What does that have to do with anything," Pony asked, blinking a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't cry," Darry said, wiping at the wayward drop.

"Yes I love Soda but I love you too and in a very different way that Soda," Pony said, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"What about Johnny?" He asked, catching that tear too.

"What are you talking about, were just friends,"

"That's not what it looks like," He sighed looking off to the side.

"Darry, there is nothing,"

Darry didn't answer him, just rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Darry are you, are you jealous?" Pony smiled lightly.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite that way," Darry mumbled, but a blush started making its way over his features.

"You're jealous of Johnny,"

"And Soda," Darry, mumbled.

"Darry," Pony breathed out, turning his face to his. "I wouldn't of kissed you if I wanted one of them,"

"I know that, just seeing you like that under him," Darry shook a little.

"Would you like me to be under you?" Pony asked, moving so he was straddling Darry's hips.

Darry gasped and palmed Pony's hips as the younger male ground his hips lightly against Darry's crotch, making the them both moan.

"Pony," Darry gasped as Pony laid down on him, kissing him hard on the lips, his hips continuing their ministrations.

"You never did answer my question," Pony said, kissing the middle of Darry's chest.

"And what would that be?"

"Would you," He ground down with his hips again, moaning at the feel of Darry's cock hardening more and more under him. "Like me under you?"

Darry's eyes sparked and got darker as he pulled at Pony's shirt. Getting the hint the younger male took the shirt off and dropped it next to the bed. Pulling him back down Darry kissed what little breath Pony had left, out of his lungs, starting to grind up as Pony ground down.

"Darry," Pony whimpered as said male ran his blunt nails up his back. "I want you,"

"Say it again," Darry grabbed Pony's hips and pulled them down grinding their crotches together.

"I want you, I want you to fuck me," He moaned.

Darry rolled, flipping them over and got up over Pony. Kissing the younger males neck he pulled Pony's pants and underwear off. Still kissing Darry, Pony yanked at his pants pulling them down as far as he could then letting Darry take them the rest of the way.

Darry pulled Pony toward him, lips not leaving each other, then letting him go and flipping him over so he was on his hands and knee's.

"Are you ready for me to stretch you?" Darry asked, kissing Pony's lower back.

Pony whimpered again and nodded. Darry pulled out his lube and covered his fingers. Starting the slow process, Darry soon had Pony whimpering and moaning through the pain. When he was sure Pony was ready, he got behind him and started slowly thrusting inch after inch into the gloriousness that was all Ponyboy.

When he was fully in Darry rubbed a line up Pony's spine, as the younger male whimpered lightly at the pain.

"Do you want me out?" Darry asked in a soft voice.

Pony shook his head. "Make love to me Darrel," Pony said, with a moan.

Darry shivered at the use of his full make from those lovely lips.

"As you wish," And he started moving his hips back and forth.

At first Pony was whimpering but it didn't take long for the moans to escalate, higher and higher.

"Darry," He moaned into the pillow.

"Yea, Pony yea," He panted, moving faster, the pleasure building.

"Darry, make me cum I need to cum," Pony begged, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

Darry reached around, grasping Pony's cock and began to pump it with his thrusts. A few moans later, Pony came and hard. The muscles of Pony tightening around him made Darry come deep within his brother. Pulling out, Darry stood and grabbed a towel that he had used earlier and wiped himself down.

Pony flopped on his side, avoiding the splatter of cum on the bed.

"Off you," Darry said lightly.

Pony opened one eye and looked at him, then shut it again.

"Come on, off,"

"I thought we just did that," Pony said yawning.

Darry chuckled lightly. "Off and I'll give you a kiss,"

"You'd give me one of those if I just asked," Pony replied.

"Fine, if you don't get off the bed, no kisses for a week,"

Pony grumbled something that sounded like 'against sleep nazi' but got up anyway and headed for the door.

Darry grabbed him and kissed him. Pony squeaked lightly but kissed back.

"I didn't mean leave the room, I just need to change the sheets," Darry said, his eyes wide.

"I know, but I do need pants you know," Pony smiled up at him.

"That would be true wouldn't it?" Darry chuckled lightly at him self.

Pony made sure the coast was totally clear and went to his and Soda's room.

By the time he got back, Darry had the sheets changed and was lying in bed with his hands behind his head. Pony climbed into the bed and laid on Darry. Darry opened one of his eyes and smiled at Pony.

"Wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?"

"Maybe, but the bed couldn't do this," And Pony kissed him.

Darry smiled into the kiss and brought one of his hands to rest on Pony's thigh that was hooked around his stomach, the other to rest on his lower back.

"No more being jealous, ok? I need you to trust me," Pony said, wrapping both of his arms under Darry's neck.

"I do trust you baby, it was just, I wasn't sure what one kiss meant and I wanted so much more,"

Pony chuckled. "I think you got it,"

Darry kissed him softly. "Not what I meant," He rubbed circles on Pony's lower back.

"I know," Pony sighed softly and kissed Darry, just barely a touch of lips. He then moved his lips to Darry's jaw.

"To think, this all started with a school dance you don't even want to go to,"

"Thank god for stupid school events,"

"Your nuts,"

"It's inherited; I get it from my oldest brother,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whooooo I'm on some kind of roll. Three things yesterday. 2 today and its only 6: 30 and I still have ideas for possibly more.

Yes this chap even confuses me, but I love when they pick on Soda, its just cute to me. And I'm sure he would look good in glasses, but I had to poke fun at it.

WELL you know the drill, I own not a damn thing.

AND (I'm not sure if I put this before) I will more that likely ALWAYS put my stories in the completed files and I try not to leave real bad cliff hangers, unless I'm POSITIVE that I'm going to keep it going, I hate being mean. And even if I say its just a one shot, give me enough reason to keep it going (I'm a review whore and proud of it and I actually love when people want to see more of a story line I twisted) I will keep it going at least for a few chaps.

SO MY PRETTIES, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY please :D


End file.
